A Prince's Promise
by Skyla456
Summary: Has one of Mirkwood's greatest suitor finally found love? The war is over, and despite the destruction of Sauron, evil still possess Middle Earth. During and after the war, King Thranduil has ruled over Mirkwood with absolute power. But as days pass he begins to seek something greater than power- love. And Legolas feels the woman he falls fancy to is more than what meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1- Thranduil's Problem

Mae Govannen! Hope you enjoy the story, and don't forget to comment and follow ;)

"Lord Olwë of Alqualondë has requested that Lady Élarinya of Alqualondë be permitted to seek lodgings in Mirkwood?"asked Legolas.

"So it would seem," replied Thranduil. He flashed the golden seal between his fingers and huffed."It can hardly be called a request. He requires we provide lodgings for the Lady here in Mirkwood."

Legolas laughed. "Does King Olwen think Mirkwood's an inn of the sort? What does Elarinya look for so North her father's territory?"

Thranduil shrugged in disinterest.

"As long as she's not off to find herself a suitor, their business is no concern of mine. There exists only a single reason as to why I haven't declined King Olwen's 'kindly' request here. It's well known I have little patience for foreigners and you know me all too well Legolas." A sly smile crept unto Thranduil's face and Legolas was now certain, Thranduil's' intentions were less than regal.

"I suspected it from the start. Your interest lies only with the Lady. But have you considered keeping her father's respect?"

"I respect her father well enough," admitted Thranduil," but to risk my men venturing through this forsaken forest for the sake of a foreigner's request? It would have to be for a good reason and I have most certainly found one."

Thranduil, King of Mirkwood had ruled for many years without a Queen by his side. But Thranduil realized, to spend his immortal life without a Queen made him an incomplete King. He believed a King must have a Queen to complete his kingdom. Yet long ago Thranduil had a Queen. And as much as he still loved her Thranduil knew that perhaps it was time to move on.

Legolas disagreed and couldn't see father's need for a woman. He argued a good King ought to not be so dependent on a woman. But maybe he argued as a result of his fear for love, and his past gave him every reason too...

"Father, you're at it again! You ought to not say such things, you sound...,"

"Selfish?" Finished Thranduil. "Legolas, I am aware of how arrogantly I speak right now and unfortunately I don't care. A good king needs a queen, and I have suffered long enough without the love of a woman."

"And what about me?" Asked Legolas. "Do I not suffer for my past? It has taken me years to forget about what has happened and yet it still aches me!"

Thranduil's eyes shone with anger.

"Tauriel was an elf, in love with a dwarve. She died in your arms, blissfully unaware of your true feelings towards her." Thranduil shook his head,"It was her pity- but realize this Legolas, it was not your duty to love her. This is something you chose. It is my duty to find a Queen."

Legolas glared angrily at his father. How could he say such a thing? Legolas loved Tauriel, and duty or not her death had brought upon him a world of pain...

"A duty?" asked Legolas in disbelief."How can it be your duty to love a woman? Is it your duty to love me? Was it your duty to love my mother?"

Seconds later, Legolas realized those words should have never came out of his mouth. Thranduil was quick to anger, and Legolas knew better than to loosen his tongue in front of father. And now, as Legolas watched his father's face contort into the epitome of rage, he would now face the consequences. Legolas braced himself for the worst. A slap in the face, more likely than not.

"Is it my duty to love?" Asked Thranduil, in a low voice. Legolas knew he was doing his best to maintain his temper. His blue eyes stared coldly at Legolas.

"No," said Legolas. He dare not add oil to the fire.

"I didn't think it was," said Thranduil.

"I tried- Eru knows- to raise you in the right way, and this is the way you repay me? If my love was a duty, I wouldn't have bothered to watch over your well being myself. I could have had someone else do it. Do you truly believe that ?"

Legolas realized, hearing the falter in Thranduil's voice, that he was not angry- but disappointed, maybe even sad.

"Father, I-,"

"Yes, I'll admit. I've been searching for a good woman like its a duty- but it doesn't mean I won't love her," said Thranduil,"your mother was a great woman- and I loved her more than the Kingdom itself. But I can't go on living in the past. And neither can you. Tauriel is gone Legolas."

Tauriel is gone...

She can never return...

She loved a dwarf.

It was true. It was all true, yet Legolas couldn't give up living out the past. He hated living in the past, but he feared his future would be harder to handle. Could Legolas fall in love once more? In part, Legolas didn't want father to marry a woman and be happy, while he struggled to move ahead. Legolas knew it was a terrible thing to wish, and would constantly chastise himself for such thoughts. They always made him feel terribly guilty.

But this was his father. And father's wishes- not Legolas'- were law.

"Forgive me father, If I have offended you." Legolas dropped his body to the floor, and kneeled at Thrnaduil's feet. He was ready to beg for father's forgiveness.

Legolas felt his father place a hand upon his shoulder. But it wasn't a forgiving hand. It felt cold.

"Rise, Legolas," said Thranduil,"you are dismissed."

The trees were far better listeners than fathers. And far wiser. Their aged bark and withered branches revealed a time long before the days of even the Eldar.

Legolas would often travel beyond the borders of the castle, and venture through Mirkwood. He was mindful to avoid the giant spiders and other creatures.

Legolas sat on the tree stump of what was once one of his favorite trees as a young boy cut down by a wandering human man whom Thranduil harshly banished from his lands. Overhead, vibrant green leaves spread across the skies while peeks of sunlight hit the forest floor scattered with pine cones and dead things. A crunching sound met Legolas' boots as he leaned forward.

Lord Olwë? Thranduil and Olwë had never been close allies, and even quarreled some of the times. Still, Legolas wondered, what Élarinya was doing, traveling, north, away

from where her elvish kingdoms dwelt. Alqualondë was a long way from Mirkwood, and that made Legolas wonder where the Princess was going.

To Legolas, it seemed Thranduil's plan would be another failed attempt at finding a good Queen.

But Thranduil was perhaps one of Middle Earth's most eligible bachelors. Females, elf and human loved him, so why couldn't he find a woman? He was capricious. Thranduil treated love like a game where one either lost or won. There were no rules, and you could be the eye of his apple one minute and nothing to him in the next. And Thranduil had yet to crown a champion.

As the light began to dwindle Legolas climbed up the nearest tree where he could perch upon the highest branches and watched the sun set. Streaks of orange and yellow painted the skies while the glowering sun began to disappear into a series of trees far west. And when the yellow light made the green of leaves gold, like the trees of Lothlorien, Legolas knew, Mirkwood needed no Queen. It would always be a prosperous Kingdom.

The sun was gone and twilight filled the skies. Legolas' opened his eyes to meet the darkness. The night sky was filled with a cold, biting wind too harsh for Legolas' liking. He shivered. Off in the distance, heavy grey clouds hovered above the trees. He climbed back down to the the forest floor and walked back in darkness. Even from afar, the Halls of Thranduil glowed intently.

He was met in the castle with a series of gasps and scolds. The elf maidens all flocked to Legolas' screaming and squawking.

"Where've you been?" Asked one of the girls with a hiss,"Thranduil's been searching for you all across the kingdom!"

"He has?" Asked Legolas, a little nervous, a little hopeful. Perhaps Thranduil wished to make amends with Legolas.

_Yes_, whispered the women with giggles. _The Prince is so dashing isn't he? So clueless!_

"_He doesn't know, does he_?" Asked one of the girls.

"Know what?" Asked Legolas.

"Oh," said the first elf maiden," It's Lady Élarinya. King Thranduil is preparing for her arrival tonight, and he is very frantic."

Thranduil is kinda a (HUGE) jerk isn't he? You just wait, you'll probably want to wring his neck in the chapters that follow and by the end of the story shower him with adoration.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2- Love at First Sight?

Thranduil was "hard at work" when Legolas arrived in the dining halls.

Legolas watched as his father barked orders to a young elvish boy who looked frightened out of his mind. Legolas gave the boy a sympathetic nod as he scurried past him, longing to escape the king's madness.

Legolas could see the fear in Thranduil's eyes and the worry on his brows. He was now shouting angrily to a young elf maiden, who had foolishly dropped a plate onto the floor. Now there were pieces to pick up. Legolas approached his father, mindful of what he should say this time around.

"Mae Govannen, ada," said Legolas to father who was still yelling at the poor maiden. Father is surely wasting his own time, thought Legolas.

Thranduil's elvish ears perked up as he turned around to face his son. It was then the girl got on her knees to pick up the pieces. Legolas felt inclined to go aid her, but knew that would anger father further.

"Mae govannen, Legolas," said Thranduil, neither smiling nor frowning. It was impossible for Legolas to determine what father felt. Even his eyes held no sign of emotion.

"Father."

"Where where you? I had my men search the entire castle for you," said Thranduil.

"Where you worried?" asked Legolas.

Thranduil shook his head. "No. You're a grown elf. Frantic was more the word- I needed to inform you of something- but surely you've heard it by now."

"Yes," said Legolas,"I have."

Thranduil sighed heavily."Legolas- it's all very overwhelming," he admitted. "The seal was received this morning, and the Lady is arriving tonight. I haven't had much of a time to prepare."

"I can see that," said Legolas. He looked around the hall and saw scattered people running amok tables and chairs.

"And when she arrives, I can't be certain but-," Thranduil examined Legolas distastefully. "Dear Eru, Legolas, you look a mess. Where you running through the forests?" Legolas opened his mouth to respond, but Thranduil held up a hand."No. I do not wish to know. All I ask is that you freshen up before the Lady arrives. I shan't give her a poor impression of my kingdom. Now go."

"Yes Father."

Legolas could see the forest of Mirkwood from his room. The trees stretched out far beyond where even elvish eyes could see, and now that it was night, the moon hovered over the leaves, granting them a white color unlike their golden hue in the morning. Far over, Legolas could still see the dark clouds looming near the forests. He shuddered. Perhaps, they were to mean something.

Legolas' room was well fit to his tastes. The bow of Galdhrim hung from the arm of his bed post- a series of tangled and twisted thick branches surrounding his mattress. The ceiling was made of strong roots and hanging leaves so Legolas would always see the forest sky. His drawer was a thick stem, the bark removed ages ago. Crannies were carved into the wood, and metal handles had been screwed on.

Thranduil was far too nervous for Legolas' liking. His father's calm and composed manner contrasted with the high strung behavior he had exhibited earlier in the halls. Legolas wondered how foolish his father would be when Élarinya arrived. I_t is only for a night,_ Legolas reminded himself-_ if father's plan fails then it is only for a night._ He looked out his window again.

In the distance Legolas could see three figures quickly approaching the castle. The first figure was vey small and petite, riding a palomino horse . The second figure was tall, and slender, least what Legolas could assume was under that cloak. The third, was most certainly a fat man, whose horse struggled under his weight. As they came nearer, the castle's gates opened and the trumpets sounded. Legolas could see Thranduil rush out of the castle to meet these strangers.

Surely this was Lady Élarinya.

Legolas met with his father, whom was awaiting Lady Élarinya very anxiously. Thranduil had donned a white gleaming coat with silver buttons that ran to the bottom. His crown, was a series of encircled branches with berries hanging from jagged limbs. As handsome as Thranduil was, he was all the bit flashy as well.

"Treat our guest with respect," reminded Thranduil,"do nothing to offend the Lady, or you will answer to me."

"My interests do not lie with the Lady," assured Legolas,"I'll steer clear of her way and thank Eru when she is gone the next day,"

Thranduil scowled,"You ought to not say that Legolas. You know-,"

"Arrives the Lady Élarinya!" Bellowed a man's voice, and from the gates came these three figures, trotting with their horses towards Legolas and Thranduil.

"And which of you is Lady Élarinya?" Asked Thranduil, all too boldly whilst approaching the strangers. Legolas followed behind.

"I am," said a tall, elegant woman, cloaked in a royal purple. Her face was covered. Unaided, she stepped down from her horse and removed her hood.

Lady Élarinya was perhaps the fairest creature Legolas had ever laid his eyes upon. She had beautiful, golden hair that fell in large curls to her waist. Her eyes were blue, almost a violet, and when she smiled, it seemed the heavens' lights would shine.

Legolas could tell, from the moment Thranduil laid eyes upon her, he was in love. His entire face was lit with warmth, and happiness and euphoria- Legolas had never seen such a sight before.

"Welcome to Mirkwood," he said quite dreamily. Élarinya held out her hand, and Thranduil took it, kissing it with a great deal of fevor. Legolas watched his father, more in awe at his behavior than Élarinya's beauty.

"Thranduil. Oh- but I must introduce my company." She slid a hand to her cheek." This is my Lady-In-Waiting, Vandathiel, and my valet, Náin.

Vandathiel was a elf maiden with brown hair and skin. She was very pretty, even beautiful, but besides Lady Élarinya she was as plain as a human.

She stared at the floor apprehensively as Élarinya prodded her to greet the Lord and Prince.

"Go on," said Élarinya, as she pushed Vandathiel foward. Vandathiel stumbled on her feet and looked up at Thranduil with fearful eyes.

"Milord."

"May your journeys be well in this Kingdom," said Thranduil all the while with his attention still upon Élarinya.

"Thank you my Lord," she whispered sheepishly.

Then, Vandathiel turned to Legolas and curtsied, very unassuming and very brisk.

"My Prince," she whispered in that same soft voice and returned to her rightful place besides Élarinya.

"Foolish girl. You ought to learn to speak up," said Élarinya as she glanced disdainfully in Vandathiel's direction. Vandathiel attempted to shrink behind her cloaks. Legolas could tell already tell: Élarinya's beauty didn't run through to her heart.

Náin, the fat, waddling dwarf approached the two elf-men. He gave Legolas a rather distasteful stare, but fell at Thranduil's feet and began to kiss his shoes. Legolas stared in horror at this dwarf. Father would surely have his head now!

But instead, Thranduil knelt down, and assisted the dwarf in rising to his feet.

"You dare not need to do such a thing," said Thranduil."We are all friends here. Agreed?" He smiled handsomely at Élarinya.

"Surely agreed,"said Élarinya,"and surely, you have rest and meal for your friends?"

Thranduil nodded."Of course, Milady- shall we?"

Thranduil offered his arm to the Lady- which she eagerly accepted. They went off in the direction of the castle. Vandathiel and Náin scurried behind, leaving Legolas to wonder:

What in Eru's name had happened?

Legolas watched in disgust as his father played the fool for dinner. Thranduil's food was untouched, and his conversation seemed only to be directed toward Élarinya. He was laughing and behaving in such a way Legolas had never seen before. It was absolutely remarkable.

"Thranduil, my dear?" Asked Élarinya.

"Yes, my lady?"

Élarinya picked casually at her food as she spoke.

"What are your beliefs on... marriage?"

"Marriage?" Thranduil raised an eyebrow, and for the first time this night seemed to be in his senses. Legolas prayed he would stay this way.

Élarinya nodded.

"Yes marriage. I know you've suffered a grievous past with your former wife, but have you considered, perhaps ... remarrying?"

Thranduil's eyes shone with anticipation. He leaned his body against the table. Surely father knew how foolish he looked?

"Yes," he said," I have considered it- and I am willing to accept your proposal!"

"Proposal?" Exclaimed Legolas. Now it was his turn to look the fool."Lady Élarinya hasn't even suggested a marriage and here you are, rushing to make her your wife! I know you wish to remarry- but what has gotten into you father?"

The table went silent. All eyes were upon Legolas. He had promised himself to avoid speaking out of terms yet had done it again.

To his surprise, Élarinya began to laugh, and Thranduil, seeing Élarinya began to laugh. _Perhaps they are drunk, _Legolas thought to himself.

"Whatever is funny?" He asked quite bitterly.

"You are my dear Legolas," said Élarinya with violet shining eyes. Her golden curls tumbled onto the table.

"And why, is that, _dear Élarinya?_" Legolas asked. He could feel the surperior gaze of his father besides him- it was one of a man ready to strike his own son.

"Legolas," warned Thranduil,"you ought to watch your tongue when addressing a Lady."

"Am I not a Prince? Should I not have the right to speak as I please?"

"Yet you you certainly do not act as one," said Thranduil, "a prince should be mindful of what he utters, and it seems you have been struggling with this the entire day."

Elarinya raised a hand."Dina, Thranduil. You yourself ought to not be so quick to anger- especially with a elf, who is still, practically a child."

Could he believe his ears "A child?" Legolas repeated in disbelief.

"Yes," confirmed Elarinya,"a child. You've lived on Arda for a couple thousand years. Thranduil and I have lived for far longer on this earth, and therefore, have far greater experience."

Thranduil raised a glass. "A toast, to our saggicity."

Élarinya raised her glass as well."Yes, a toast!"

Thranduil grinned,"Vanimle sila tiri!"

Élarinya beamed,"Diola lle, my Lord."

She then looked to Legolas. "You will join us in this little toast, won't you?"

Legolas lifted his glass with little enthusiasm.

"To your saggicity," he muttered to himself,"and father's sense."


End file.
